Celebrations
by Jishka SmoAce
Summary: It is the last day of the year and the whole OP cast meets to celebrate this day, only Smoker tries to keep for himself. Of course he should have known that Portgas wouldn't stand for it...; AU, yaoi, SmoAce


_**Title**__: Celebrations_

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Word count**__**: **__1.167_

_**Warnings**__: yaoi, AU, humor _

_**Author's note:**__ characters not mine I just use them for fun^^ a big thanks goes to Hosio, for doing the beta reading 3 the fic is set in an AU, the characters are all actors playing their roles in the OP TV series _

_**Summary:**__ It is the last day of the year and the whole OP cast meets to celebrate this day, only Smoker tries to keep for himself. Of course he should have known that Portgas wouldn't stand for it..._

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't make money with my fics and I don't own One Piece or any of the characters they all belong to Oda-sensei, but I have a lot of fun using them C:_

**Celebration**

It was the last day of the year, or better it was the late evening of that day. And this night was made for partying! Outside the snow was slowly falling in thick, damp flakes, covering the ground and every surface. Bit by bit the guests arrived, the men had dusted off their tuxedos and the ladies glittered in their colorful, tight dresses and tried to outshine one another. The large room was light brightly by dozens of chandeliers and candles. The light danced over the silverware and the crystal glasses, the party guests were holding. The hall was decorated in bright colors, balloons and garlands hung from every wall and the ceiling. Music and chatter merged to an ear deafening sound that filled the saloon. Everyone was happy and cheerful this night, but why shouldn't they? It was one of the few occasions were the whole staff could meet again. It was one of the rare One Piece crew parties, which were always welcomed by everyone.

Well mostly by everyone. Smoker stood annoyed on one of the many balconies and stared into the distance. God he hated these kind of social gatherings! Oh it wasn't that he couldn't have fun with his friends and simply enjoy an evening out in town, but this crowd was simply too much! His head was dully throbbing from all that noise around him and from whatever shit they had put into the punch. Besides he saw no fucking point in celebrating the beginning of a new year… if it hadn't been for Hina he wouldn't even be here to begin with. But that pink-haired pest had used blackmail to ensure his appearance. And if he ever found out, who gave her his teenager photos, that person would pay dearly…

With a sigh he wiped some stray snow off of his shoulders, before he started to dig through the pockets for his cigars and the lighter. He found the cigars with ease even though he wasn't wearing that nifty jacket he wore at the One Piece TV show. He really should think about getting those cigar holders onto his regular clothes as well. Realizing what he just thought, the man rubbed his stubbly chin. Damn it, ever since he started his role as marine captain… ehmm commodore he had developed an addiction to that stuff. Now where was the lighter? Nearly frantically, the white-haired man searched the pockets of his tuxedo. But the blasted thing wasn't there. Fuck. Okay, forget annoyed, pissed was more like it right now. Shit, now he actually needed to go back and deal with the others, namely Hina and Garp… With a growl he was about to turn around and go back inside, when a light appeared before his eyes. It couldn't be, could it?

"Need fire, taisa~aa?"

Okay, it could. He inspected the little flame in front of him. It danced merrily over a quarter of a lemon that decorated a venom green cocktail. Said drink was held by a familiar tanned hand. Slowly grey eyes rose until they met amber ones.

"Portgas."

With that the older actor leant forward and lit his cigars on the burning flame of the drink. Relief flooded him as soon as the nicotine hit his bloodstream and calmed his nerves.

"Mah~ you really should get this addiction under control."

"Hmpf."

With this he regained his original position. Leaning on the terrace's balustrade he continued to watch the snowflakes. Ever since their first meeting on the movie set he had learned that it was often best to ignore the youngster.

"Ne, why are you out here? I think Hina-san is searching for you…"

Of course it wasn't a guaranty for the freckled kid to shut up…

"And why do you think I am out here?"

The younger man grinned charmingly at the gruff man and pushed the still smoldering lemon into his drink, before he nipped at it. Then those dark eyes widened a fraction, before the raven started talking again. Fuck, why could no one leave Smoker in peace!

"Oh I totally forgot! Here…"

With that Ace handed the older one a glass of whiskey. Okay… maybe he could forgive the youngster for talking too much, at least for today.

"And… how is it going after I had to leave the show? I saw that they actually changed the character design for the main characters… well Luff y looks kinda cool with that big scar, but hell Sanji's second eyebrow! I swear it freaks me out whenever I see a pic of it!"

Portgas was now standing beside the bigger man, but instead of watching the snow he faced the full-sized glass door, and observed the buzz of activity inside the building:

"And… do you know if they will change your design too? I hope not! I really like that whole bare-chested thing your character pulls, especially in those tight blue jeans of yours."

Here he shot the older man a lustful grin and wiggled his eyebrows:

"Ah well, for now I have a few new roles they want me to play. And maybe I even get a model contract. But we'll see. So for now, I…"

"Brat… shut the fuck up, okay!"

The freckled face took on a confused expression, before the kid's mouth formed a rueful smile:

"Oh… okay."

And to Smoker's surprise Portgas actually kept quiet. And yes, when the younger one had those moments, the large man in fact enjoyed the other's company. In silence they stood side by side on the balcony, while the minutes tickled away. If the white-haired man wondered, why the freckled man had chosen to be outside here, instead of enjoying the company of his friends, Smoker didn't ask. And for once the younger actor didn't tell.

Then suddenly, the clock chimed twelve and fireworks brightened the midnight blue sky, painting it in a spectrum of colors. In the hall everyone started screaming and cheering. With bright smiles everyone raised their glasses of sparkling wine and shared congratulations.

"Well then Smokes… Happy New Year!"

With a smile Ace raised his cocktail to the older one. Smoker frowned at this; something was off here, but what? After a second it hit him. Right it was a new year now, so… With a quick glance he ensured that everyone was still busy emptying their glasses, before he let his hand wander to the youngster's head. Then he tangled his fingers into those silky black strands and pulled the other man close. Ace's eyes widened comically, before their lips met. It was only a short kiss, nothing more than the slightest touch of lips against lips. Before it really started, it was already over again. And not a moment too soon, already they could hear the other guests staring to come outside too, more than eager to watch the beautiful fireworks. But that short kiss had been enough to leave Portgas flustered, with a charming blush adorning those freckled cheeks.

"Happy Birthday, brat…"

**END**


End file.
